


Trick or Twink

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gift Fic, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is looking for Grace's thought on his Halloween costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Twink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitmerlot1213](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitmerlot1213/gifts).



> Written for Kitmerlot1213 for the Halloween Trick or Treat meme.

“I’m home!” Grace called out as she closed the door to Steve’s house behind her. _Our home_ , as Steve insisted. And it did feel more like home sometimes. Two half brothers on her mother’s side made her feel more like a guest in Step-Stan’s house lately. Where as Danno and Uncle Steve starting adoption proceedings made her feel as though she was being pulled closer to them instead of pushed away.

“D’you have a good time?” Steve’s voice called down from upstairs.

“Kind of.” Grace had been at a sleep-over with 4 of her closest friends. She loved them, loved hanging around, playing video games, writing slash together, rewatching Supernatural and Teen Wolf, writing more slash together. What she didn’t like was when the conversation went inevitably around to her _two hot dads_ and what they might be doing together. ‘Cause - _EWWWWW_!

“RPS versus RPG again?” He sounded despondent for her, Grace appreciated that.

“Yeah.” She hoped that Steve had no idea what his sentence actually meant, but if he did, she was glad he always let it drop.

“Will you do me a favor?”

She’d been about to flop down on the couch and start channel surfing, but headed to the stairs when Steve asked. “Sure, what’s up?”

“Danno’s out grocery shopping.” Something Steve always cleverly avoided. “And I wanted to try on my halloween costume, but I don’t know.” The door to the master bedroom was closed and Grace hovered outside. “Your dad said he wanted to do scary this year, and…”

The door opened. 

Grace’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped. 

“Is that good or bad?”

“What are you supposed to be?” She moved forward, afraid and intrigued all at once. “How did you get those pants on?” And _pants_ was a generous term as they were barely long enough to cover Steve’s … behind. 

“Is it scary?” he asked, looking to the mirror on the closet door.

“It will scare Danno.” Grace cataloged the shiny gold shorts and the fishnet tank top and… “Is that body glitter?”

“Too much? I don’t know what to do for shoes.”

“You know he’s not going to let you out of the house looking like that, right?”

“I’m not his sixteen year old daughter.”

Grace just gave him a look. One that she was sure Steve would recognize as part of her father’s collection of looks.

“Your father might like it.” He arched a brow at her.

Grace gagged. “Gross, Steve! I don’t want to know!” 

“A little too RPS for you?” 

Grace’s eyes boggled again. But she was Danno’s daughter… “You know, it’s been a while since I’ve had a sleep over here. What about Halloween? We aren’t going to a party, and we could all rate your costumes before you and Danno leave.”

“Fine, fine.” Steve let it drop, but looked at himself in the mirror again. “Is it scary?”

“Are you going to dress Danno up the same?” She was going to need brain bleach if that were the case. “Maybe... pimp?”

“He could wear a tie, and grow some trendy facial hair?”

Grace looked him over again in the mirror. She heard the front door open and heard Danno swearing as he juggled groceries. “It’s a cute couples thing. Not scary, but kind of funny. Try it.” She headed down the stairs to give her father a hand. She called out loudly over her shoulder. “But he’s never going to let you leave the house looking like that!”

“What?” Grace smiled at how very… Danno her father sounded. “Looking like what, Steve?”


End file.
